All Work and No Play
by Stellanti Nocte
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror partners, and having a little fun while on the job. This is a series of drarry oneshots. DM/HP; slash and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **slash, snogging

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended **  
><strong>

**A/N: **All Work and No Play will be a series of oneshots that will revolve around Harry and Draco, as Auror partners, having fun while on the job. I will write the oneshots as I come across some inspiration for each one, and they might be a little different from each. They will be pretty short, too. 

* * *

><p><strong>All Work and No Play<strong>

"Malfoy."

"What, Potter?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That rustling noise, like someone walking around the forest."

"No, Potter, I did not hear anything." Draco sighed in exasperation and resigned himself to a long night. The Auror Department had been hunting Triviolo Trighten for the past two months, and had finally got a lead. Unfortunately, that lead was a dilapidated cottage in the middle of a random forest outside of Little Hangleton, which meant that Potter was having flashbacks to his time spent at the nearby Riddle Manor and its graveyard. Why, oh, why did the Head Auror decide to pair him up with _Potter_?

Everyone knew that the two of them were like oil and water. They could barely stand the sight of each other, let alone _work_ together. Draco was positive that the Head Auror was a sadistic git who just liked to see his little field Aurors squirm.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Positive," Draco said decisively.

A cold gust of wind plowed through the trees and reminded Draco of the decreasing temperature outside. He should have worn a heavier coat. And some mittens. Maybe a hat, too…

Potter shifted closer to him and Draco could feel his tempting body heat. It was so cold…

No! He couldn't get distracted by stray thoughts of body heat and strong arms wrapped around him while on the job! Why, oh, _why_ did it have to be Potter? Draco had been noticing the slightly shorter man a lot recently, how his body looked in those fine Auror robes, how his smile was bright enough to light up the room, how the fire in his eyes was so intense when they fought. It was extremely disconcerting.

"Malfoy, I swear I heard—"

"For fuck's sake, Potter! There is nothing out there! The man that we are trying to catch is _inside_ the house, not outside!" In the silence that followed his loud outburst, Draco couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. Maybe Potter wasn't hallucinating, after all.

Unconsciously, he scooted closer to Potter, and felt the man come closer as well.

"Potter—" a twig snapped behind them, and Draco practically leapt into Potter's arms. Thankfully, he'd managed to silence his embarrassingly girly scream before it had left his lips.

Speaking of lips, he was quite close to Potter's full pink mouth. The messy-haired man's breath ghosted across his jaw, raising Goosebumps on his flesh. Draco's body was too tense to shiver, and the darkness outside hid his blush, so perhaps Potter wouldn't notice the activity _down below_, and he could walk away from this situation safely.

Potter shifted and tightened his arms around Draco's waist, temporarily freezing any thoughts in his mind.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Dazedly, Draco wondered when Potter had started calling him by his first name. It was rather nice, hearing that smooth voice that still held a touch of boyish charm speak his name.

"Draco?" He snapped back to reality to find himself staring into startling green eyes filled with concern.

"Fine," Draco murmured airily. Potter smelled nice, like musk and clean laundry and spice. Very manly. Draco worried for a moment about his increasingly shrinking sentence length. Then those soft lips that he'd been staring at moved closer and pressed lightly against his own. The blonde felt his eyes droop closed and applied pressure in return.

Lips slid together silkily, and hands moved to rest on hips and tangle into hair. It was pure bliss, with soft massaging movements that invoked a slow burn within Draco's chest. They pulled apart after a moment, though never leaving each others' embrace. Staring into the emerald depths of Harry's eyes, Draco found himself lost in the emotion boiling there.

"Harry," Draco breathed, and that one word seemed to be the man's undoing, for he lunged forward with a low growl to claim the blonde's lips once more.

This time it was not slow and sweet. This kiss was all tongue and teeth, nipping and licking, and fanning the flame in Draco's chest into a roaring fire. A moan filled the humid space between them, and Draco was unsure who it came from; it could have been both of them, for all he knew, because at that moment Draco couldn't tell where he ended and Harry began.

"Finally," the a voice spoke from behind them. Draco and Harry leapt apart and whirled around to find none other than the Head Auror leaning against a tree with a superior smirk stretching his lips.

"S-Sir!" Draco gasped, desperately trying to think of an excuse for why he had been slacking on the job. Or rather, _snogging_ on the job.

"I told you I heard someone walking around behind us!" Harry exclaimed helpfully.

"Sir, why were you sneaking around while we were on the lookout?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"The two of you were disrupting the entire Auror Department with your constant and obnoxious fighting. You even came close to ruining a few assignments, too. The rest of the Aurors got together last week and decided that something needed to be done, so they created this plan to get you two alone and somehow force you together. They're all convinced that your undying hate for each other was really a way to vent your secret feelings of undying love. Well, now that the two of you have finally stopped acting like little boys pulling their crush's pigtails, you can go back to the office and write that report I asked you for from the last assignment," the Head Auror concluded with a smirk.

Harry and Draco stared at the man in astonishment as he spun on the spot and disapparated without another word. After a few minutes of silent shock, the two Aurors looked at each other and promptly burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Finally, Harry managed to calm down enough to gasp, "I guess we better get back and start on that report, then."

Draco rolled his eyes and offered Harry a hand to disapparate.

All work and no play…

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Please review! ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **slash, blow jobs

**Summary:** When was the last time you got on a swing set? 

* * *

><p><strong>All Work and no Play<strong>

Playground

"Potter, we are on the job!"

"So?" Harry asked with an innocent expression and large eyes. It took all of Draco's will power not to give in let the man do what he pleased; he was weak to the "puppy-eyes" look. But this was just unacceptable. They were on a very important Auror mission that they simply could not risk messing up.

"Potter, we cannot slack off, and certainly not to do…_that_!" Draco gestured wildly toward the "that". They were watching the lair of another criminal, and currently hiding in the brush next to a playground. "That" was inappropriate, conspicuous, and not what a respectable Auror should do; especially while on the job. Draco was aware that he was repeating his reasons a bit, but really, it was so…_muggle_.

A Malfoy would never do anything "the muggle way".

"But—" Potter began, and Draco knew that he had to stop the man before he got started, or he'd manage to convince the blonde that "that" was a good idea.

"No "buts", Potter. I will not allow you to do that!" Draco said firmly. Potter sighed and hung his head, looking like the puppy that just got kicked by its owner. Draco resolutely kept his eyes on the house across the street and refused to acknowledge the depressed atmosphere that surrounded his partner.

He would not give in!

* * *

><p>Draco rolled his eyes as Potter heaved another over-exaggerated sigh. Really, it was just one little thing; nothing to get depressed over.<p>

Suddenly, Harry's head dropped onto Draco's shoulder, and the blonde looked to the side and into forlorn green eyes.

"Potter, I am not going to fall for your "woe-is-me" act. Get your head off of my shoulder," he huffed. Potter gave him a sinfully adorable pout that nearly had Draco agreeing to what his Auror partner wanted. _No! Remain strong, Draco; you will prevail!_

The mop of black hair shifted, and there was suddenly weight on Draco's lap. Alarmed, he looked down to see that, sure enough, Potter's head was resting on his thighs.

"What are you doing!" Draco hissed, trying not to yell. It wouldn't do to attract attention, especially not in this position.

"Nothing," was the innocent answer from his lap. Potter turned his head over so that he was facing Draco and squirmed.

He was Nuzzling. Draco's. Crotch.

"Potter!" Draco would be kidding himself if he said that it didn't feel good, but he wasn't planning on letting Potter know that. Besides, it was all just a ploy to get him to let the shorter man do "that".

The former Gryffindor smirked and opened his mouth to breathe onto the growing bulge in Draco's pants. The blonde bit his lip and forced himself to remain still. _I won't give in!_

A warm tongue followed the breath and lapped at the muggle jeans, creating a wet spot over Draco's cloth-covered cock. He watched, panting loudly, as Potter bit down on the zipper and slowly—_achingly_ slowly—pulled it down. The button went next, and then Draco's cock was blissfully free of its confinement.

"Commando, Draco?" Potter asked with mirth sparkling in his eyes and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"You know you like it," Draco smirked back.

"That I do."

Draco nearly yelped when his entire length was engulfed into Potter's mouth. Thankfully, he had the willpower to keep silent; there were children playing on the playground a few feet away. Which reminded Draco of the reason why Potter was currently sucking his prick.

"Potter, I'm still not going to let you—oh, fuck!" Draco gasped and jerked his hips up as Potter dipped his tongue into the slit at the head. The man was earnestly sucking and licking, and Draco wondered where he learned to suck cock.

"Yes! Harry!" Draco couldn't remember the last time that he'd been so turned on. He was seriously going to cum only a few minutes into the fellatio. Just when the blonde was getting close, the wet heat disappeared.

"You're so serious, Draco," Harry purred, his breath wafting over the sensitive head of Draco's cock. "All work and no play."

Draco trembled and closed his eyes. Merlin, this was too hot…

Potter's mouth was back to work, as he sucked it all down until it hit the back of his throat. He only had to swallow twice in succession for Draco to release his load into that talented mouth. The former Slytherin fell back onto the grass and panted heavily while Harry cleaned up his prick with long, languid licks. After tucking him back into the jeans and zipping them up, Harry placed his hands on Draco's stomach and looked into his pleasure-clouded eyes.

"So, will you let me play?"

"Yes, fine, anything you want," Draco whispered back, too caught up in his bliss-induced coma to care. Harry "whooped" and jumped up, careening over to the swing set on the playground. He proceeded to sit down and project himself as high as possible (whilst simultaneously scaring the children playing).

Later, Draco would berate himself for allowing his boyfriend to be seen doing something so _muggle_. And while on the job, no less!

_Really, Malfoy, old chap, you're becoming too soft._

* * *

><p>Hope that you like it! Please review! ;)<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **slash, snogging**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Harry and Draco have dinner with Lucius and Narcissa.

**A/N: **I got the inspiration for this one from both the writers_choice prompt "bite" on LJ and from the dinner scene in the Princess Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>All Work and No Play<strong>

I Took Too Big of a Bite

_Is that supposed to be ice cream?_

Harry stared at the decorative glass of…dessert…in front of him. Discreetly, he glanced around the table to see what the other occupants were doing with the food that the house elves had served. He was having dinner with the Malfoys for the first time and he didn't want to screw up.

_But I thought that we were having a six course meal…it's only the fifth, why are we eating dessert now? _

And they hadn't even had the main course yet! Or had they? Harry dearly hoped that the soup and salad courses weren't all that they were going to get. He was pretty sure that Draco wasn't a vegetarian, so where was the meat? Oh, if only he'd gotten a chance to talk to Draco about the meal beforehand! Unfortunately, they had both been busy with the influx of reports, and then packing for their winter holiday trip to Malfoy Manor, that it was amazing if Harry even caught a glimpse of Draco the week before. And then they had to rush in order to make it to Malfoy Manor on time this afternoon. So, Harry was left in the dark about the proceedings of a six course meal with his boyfriends' parents.

Merlin help them all.

The three Malfoys had all picked up their spoons and were taking small bites out of the perfectly rounded ball of…ice cream…so Harry decided that he should just go with the flow. In true Gryffindor fashion, he took a healthy scoop of the red-colored treat and stuffed it into his mouth. Then promptly burst into tears of pain.

_Cold!_

Now, growing up with the Dursleys had taught Harry to be strong and avoid crying at all costs, but the messy-haired Auror decided that this was one of those exceptions. Whatever kind of dessert that was, it wasn't ice cream. Ice cream was not _literally_ frozen; it did not burn your mouth when you took a big bite out of it, and it did not cause an _instant_ brain freeze.

"Potter?" Draco asked, alarmed by his partner's sudden reaction.

"MMMhmmhm" Harry murmured desperately. It was so cold! It felt like his mouth was on fire and frozen over all at the same time!

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter! You didn't know that it was frozen, did you?" Draco asked in exasperation. Harry frantically shook his head that, _no_, he hadn't known that the damn stuff would be _frozen_!

Beside him, Draco sighed and put down his spoon. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Harry's neck, tugging the pained man toward him. Without a second's hesitation, the blonde pressed his lips to Harry's and slid his tongue between the cold lips.

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head as Draco's tongue began to swirl around in his frozen mouth and massage his own tongue. Slowly, the cold sorbet began to melt from the blonde's hot breath and saliva. Harry began to melt, as well, and kissed back with fervor, completely forgetting their surroundings. At some point, someone even moaned. Harry's hands had migrated to soft blonde hair, and he was lost in the mixing tastes of Draco and sorbet. After what seemed like hours of slow snogging, Draco pulled back and licked his lips.

"I do love strawberry flavored sorbet," he murmured, swiping that devious tongue over his swollen lips once more. Harry stared at his boyfriend in shock.

_Oh my Godric, I just snogged Draco in front of his parents! At the dinner table! I'm so dead…_

Summoning all of his courage, Harry peeked at the Malfoy patriarch and his wife from under his fringe. Lucius was smirking at his son in apparent amusement and pride, while Narcissa was hiding her smile behind a napkin.

Well. Those definitely weren't the reactions Harry was expecting.

"It's called sorbet, Potter. It's used to cleanse the pallet before you eat the main course, so that you can taste all of the flavors without the previous courses interfering," Draco stated matter-of-factly, as if he hadn't just snogged his boyfriend at the dinner table. "It's frozen, so I advise you to eat it in small bites."

_Now you tell me this; after I make a complete fool of myself._

With a resigned shake of his head, Harry turned back to the evil sorbet and proceeded to eat it very cautiously. He was beginning to wish that they were back at work, with all of those reports piled up on their desk, rather than being a nervous wreck in front of the Malfoys.

This vacation was turning out to be more work than play.

* * *

><p>Hope that you like it! Please review! ;)<p> 


End file.
